


General Blimothy the Seventh

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [10]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PEIP - Freeform, cat dad, i did that deliberately, johns cats are all named after starkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: The one where Xander meets John's cat
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	General Blimothy the Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in commemoration of my cat who turned 3 today!! Well, would have, because she died of heatstroke last July RIP!!!!!

When John was 22 years old, he was walking home from work when he heard a soft mewling in the distance. Usually, he’d ignore it, but there was something about it that lured him closer. He turned behind an abandoned building when he’d approached to see four tiny kittens in a small box, shivering against the wind. Immediately, he felt compelled to pick them up. They didn’t look very old, and there wasn’t an owner or mother in sight, so he went against his stoic nature, lifting up the box and walking the short distance home.

Once he was inside, he sat on the couch and looked at the box, that he’d set on the coffee table in front of him. He lifted the flaps of the box and looked at them. Their eyes were still shut, and their ears were folded back. They were _new-borns._ John had never owned a cat in his life. He’d never wanted to, and his family hadn’t owned pets anyway, not for a long while, and he’d broken the chain. That was what he’d intended to do once he left the house at nineteen. He scoffed to himself then. “What are you thinking, John. “Left the house.” You were kicked out, you fucking moron.” He sighed and examined the four kittens in front of him.

They all look injured in one way or another, but apart from that, they seemed relatively okay. The first one he noticed was jet black in colour. There wasn’t much about it that stood up, apart from his tail was shorter than the others. The second was in the middle and was the smallest. It was a grey tabby and had a clip mark on its left ear. That one was shaking the worst. The one on the right, however, stood out to John. It was a white shorthair kitten with ginger markings, one specifically covering the left eye. He couldn’t see anything wrong with it and sighed softly. The only one that didn’t have an injury was the fourth, a small brown tabby, that appeared to be the biggest, and it lay at the bottom of the box.

“Okay, kittens. I’m going to go get changed and then I’ll take you to the veterinary office. You hang on tight.” He said, leaving the box open before he walked to his room and changed into something more casual. He was more worried about the kittens he’d taken in his care than his appearance. He scooped the box up and drove to the vet’s office, where they did a check-up. It appeared that the kittens had sustained abuse before they’d been abandoned and were lucky to have been found.

It was then John found out that one of the kittens was missing an eye. John loved him more. He had a group of four boys, and he wasn’t complaining at all. They soon became his world. That was enough.

* * *

Two years later, at the age of 25, General John McNamara was the proud father to four children under the names of Blimmy, Bertie, Manny and Matt. Of course, they weren’t their real names. No, John wasn’t _that_ stupid. The black cat was called Brigadier Manion, the grey cat was called Colonel Matteson, the tabby was called Lieutenant Tolbert and the pride of John’s life, the little ginger and white kitten, was General Blimothy the Seventh. Had he owned any General Blimothy’s prior to his? No. But it suited him.

On top of being a father to four, he was dating Xander Lee, the hot physicist in his precinct. But aside from that, Xander was amazing. He was smart, he was understanding, he was _perfect._ They hadn’t been together for that long and had only just started telling people about their relationship, but they did normal things. They went on dates, they spent breaks together, they went on missions….everything worked.

But Xander hadn’t met his sons, and his sons hadn’t met his boyfriend. He’d been meaning to introduce them but hadn’t found a reasonable time to do so. Luckily, that day, he may have to. The day prior had been a very rough day at work, and the thought of going in was a dreaded mass, growing in his head. His peaceful sleep was shaken by his alarm clock, where he grumbled and was bought back to reality. 

“Good morning the prides of my life.” John said as he stretched awake, hitting the button on his alarm. He opened one eye to see Blimmy curled up on the pillow beside him, meaning the other three would be somewhere on the floor. John smiled softly and scratched Blimmy’s ear gently. A soft mew came from the throat of the cat as he leaned into John’s touch. John kissed the cat’s head as he threw back the covers, checking his watch for any notifications. It was a smart watch, as he believed phones were the devil, and more importantly, were the people who used them _just_ to check the time. Most of them were wearing watches, they just wanted to be difficult. John hated those kinds of people.

He had one _good morning :D_ off Xander, not capitalised and with an unprofessional use of grammar too. He knew the intention was for it to look like a face, but he didn’t get the point when there were emojis. John used one with Xander once, and Xander laughed at him. John didn’t understand why. He didn’t reply to Xander, knowing he’d see him within the half hour when he was at PEIP.

Then he was filled with dread again. PEIP. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed. Yes, he knew it wasn’t intentional, but some of the younger agents had been making remarks about him and Xander that were pretty hurtful to him. He didn’t address the situation, instead breaking up the conversation and sending them to do their duties. He’d have to see them again today, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

The cat could tell. While John was getting out of bed, the cat was weaving between his legs, mewling softly and purring, watching John smiled. John shook his head softly.

“I know, baby, but I’ll feed you in a moment. I’ve still got to go into work.” He explained, lifting Blimmy up once his jacket was fastened. He didn’t want cat hair on his uniform. That would be unprofessional of him, and he wouldn’t want to be seen as that, especially as the General. He peppered Blimmy’s face in kisses, causing him to purr more. “Now, let’s go get you fed.” He said and walked downstairs, his hair messy, but he’d throw it in a ponytail for the day. He didn’t want to pester Xander with the duty to do his hair, so he’d deal with it himself. He was definitely tired, but definitely awake as well, somewhere in between. He didn’t know, he was unsure of a lot of things, like what to come from that day.

He filled up their food and water, making himself some cereal and his coffee, which was quick and easy to do, as he sat on the couch, watching his sons eat to their heart’s content. He wanted to text Xander, to say it’d be a bad day or at least let him know it would be something along those lines, but he couldn’t. He’d be seen as weak, as per usual. He shook his head harshly and placed his bowl and mug in the sink to wash when he got home, only to be followed by his sons.

“No, babies. Time to stay at home, dad needs to go to work.” He said, but Blimmy began to meow in protest. “No, baby, dad’s gotta-“

“MEOW.” Blimmy cried in protest, his only blue eye wide with protest. John sighed and looked to the leash he’d never used on the cats but had gotten them anyway. He bent down and kissed his other three sons on the head, grabbing Blimmy’s leash and clipping it to his collar. He walked Blimmy out to the car and let him curl up in the backseat, ensuring to drive carefully.

Because animals weren’t really allowed in PEIP, he took the backdoor to his office, parking his car there instead of the main parking lot the rest of the squad used. He took Blimmy’s leash and guided the small cat inside, stopping to laugh when he bumped into the door frame. He shut the door when they were both inside, hanging up his jacket and flicking on the lights.

“Welcome to my office, son. You’re my official mascot.” He said, bending down on the floor, showing Blimmy a picture of himself. He wasn’t too sure Blimmy understood, but he had the right spirit. He took Blimmy off the leash, allowing him to walk around and get used to his surroundings. John sighed gently and sat at his desk, attending to old forms that needed to be filled out until he reached into his draw and found a hairbrush. He smiled softly, realising Xander must have put it there, because beside it was the rainbow highlighter he’d worn to pride. He immediately combed his hair into something more accepting and put on the highlighter just like Xander had shown him how, only for Blimmy to hop up on to John’s lap.

“Do you want to have nice hair too?” He asked as Blimmy curled up and shut his eyes. John scratched his head again and began to brush him. “Little baby man huh? Little teeny tiny baby.” He said softly as he brushed his cat. He’d never thought he’d be a cat person, yet here he was, knowing he would _die_ for him. He didn’t mind. His little squadron of cats made him extremely happy, as did Xander. Maybe Xander would be able to meet Blimmy one day.

John placed Blimmy on the floor again to work, and everything was going well until break. He placed his pen down and stood up, brushing the white fur off of him. “Okay now, son, dad’s going to break with his boyfriend now- no don’t play with my shoelaces, no Blimmy-“ John said and sighed in defeat when Blimmy wouldn’t let go. It caused him to sit on the floor, eventually lying on his back and holding Blimmy above his face. “I could be spending time with my boyfriend but I gotta be spending time with my son, huh?” He said and kissed Blimmy’s head, only to be interrupted by a voice at the door.

“You have a son?” Xander smirked as he raised an eyebrow, seemingly satisfied by the widened eyes on John’s face. He chuckled and shut the door, sitting beside him. “And who are you talking to?” He asked, lifting John’s head into his lap. He watched a smile immediately form back on to John’s face.

“This is Blimmy.”

“Blimmy?”

“Yes.”

“You called a cat Blimmy.”

“Yes, I did.”

“I didn’t know you owned a cat?”

“I have four. Blimmy, Bertie, Manny and Matt!”

“You called your cats human names?” Xander chuckled, placing John’s beret to the floor beside him, gently stroking his hair.

“No. They are just their nicknames, honey.”

“And what would their real names be?” Xander asked as John pushed himself to sit up, leaning against his chest.

“Well, their real names are Brigadier Manion, Colonel Matteson, Lieutenant Tolbert and this is the pride of my life, General Blimothy the Seventh! He’s Blimmy! The Blim Man!”

“You are a dork.” Xander chuckled, placing a kiss to John’s cheek. “How long have you owned cats? You’d never strike me as a cat person.”

“Well, two years ago, I was walking home, and I heard them meowing. They were abandoned new-borns in a cardboard box, so I picked them up. Mr Blimmy has a missing eye, and the others are disabled as well. I love them, though.”

“And I love you and the tiny rainbows on your face.” Xander said and kissed John’s face. “So when can I meet the rest of your sons?”

“Well, if you come round tonight, I guess you can.” He said and kissed Xander properly. “And little Blim man would love to be there too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Manion, Jon Matteson, James Tolbert and Jeff Blim enter the scene


End file.
